Talk:Savage Slash
The Damage formula is 2.6 * attribute + 1 10 Energy Anyone know why they went and made this 10 energy? --SK 16:56, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :No idea.. :( — Skuld 17:02, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::I think the old version was pretty good. It was basically a decent interrupt (not good, since it didn't have the 1/2s activation) plus a massive damage bonus when you hit a spell. Compare it to Distracting Blow. While distracting's got the AoE effect, removing it probably wouldn't make anyone that's already using it get rid of it (do people use the AoE-ness in PvE?). I think it maybe needed toning down, but it pretty much got patched into oblivion. At least they gave it a 1/2s activation? --68.142.14.19 17:22, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::One wonders if ANet is anti-sword :/ Every nerf they do of sword skills makes people wanna use axes (BLEARGH) more. They still need to make a cyclone-axe type skill for sword (I mean, who the hell swings a one-handed axe in a circle? At least it makes sense for sword). -Auron 17:28, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Whirlwind Attack --Aozora 02:54, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Only took them 26 months. The Hobo 15:44, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Warrior's Endurance + Counterattack + Savage Slash and your energy management is good to go. You could also use Flourish I suppose, if you want to spam it every 10 seconds... Lann 3:19, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::its 5 energy now Yes, it is 5 energy now. The extra damage offsets the recharge on distracting blow, I think is Anet's theory. Please remember to sign comments. --Ryudo 21:20, 9 August 2007 (CDT) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:20, 11 December 2006 (CST) 5 energy again Now this skill is 5-energy again. Maybe they regretted making it 10-energy back then ... --Aozora 08:55, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Best Skill Icon When I first saw this skill icon I was all "damn this is badass!" :The guy looks like he's wearing a fencing suit. P A R A S I T I C 08:07, 27 October 2007 (UTC) AI hax So I'm in FA against a Kurzick Warrior. He may or may not have had Reckless Haste on him at the time. I attempt to cast Hexer's Vigor with no slow-casting effects on me. I get interrupted by Savage Slash. 25% IAS 1/2 sec bot-interrupt vs 1/4 sec spell. Bot wins. ??? Addendum: I've had my suspicions about bow interrupts when under Read the Wind, and when attempting to force-cancel casting in response to a bow interrupt heading in my direction. Could attack-based interrupts be landing earlier than one would otherwise believe? --30Aug09 :I've had my DShot DShotted on ~Shortbow range once. AI haxes, yes. :Also, somewhat related: DShot's description claims a ½ cast time, however it's actually ¼ . I don't know if this is the case with Savage Slash, too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, AI hax with this. And yeah, the ½ interrupts are all really ¼ . Still, they DO hax with it, because I've had bow interrupts interrupted by Savage Slash, even though they're the same speed --Gimmethegepgun 14:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC)